Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of virtual universe systems, and, more particularly, to a mechanism for modifying environmental chat distance in virtual universe systems.
Virtual universe applications allow people to socialize and interact in a virtual universe. A virtual universe (“VU”) is a computer-based simulated environment intended for its residents to traverse, inhabit, and interact through the use of avatars. Many VUs are represented using 3-D graphics and landscapes, and are populated by many thousands of users, known as “residents.” Other terms for VUs include metaverses and “3D Internet.”